


La primera noche

by MesalinaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesalinaBlack/pseuds/MesalinaBlack
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido inmediatamente después de la muerte de James y Lily Potter si Sirius Black no hubiera ido tras Peter Pettigrew la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981?





	La primera noche

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Mi primer Wolfstar. Tuve una ola de inspiración y he escrito esto muy rápido en un par de horas. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews :)
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece sólo a JK Rowling y sólo alivio mis duelos insuperados de esta saga escribiendo.

_La primera noche._

Era la primera noche y Harry no dejaba de llorar.

Había estado todo el día tranquilo, jugando, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sirius había pensado que sería más fácil de lo que creía. Después de todo, no era primera vez que pasaba todo el día con el pequeño Potter. Lo había hecho varias veces en Godric's Hollow mientras James y Lily estaban atendiendo asuntos pendientes de la Orden en otra habitación de la casa.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Lo tenía cargado en sus brazos. Paseaba por todo el salón. Las luces estaban apagadas, excepto una que iluminaba tenuemente. Con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra lo sujetaba para que no se cayera, pero Harry no se calmaba. Él también tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía rendirse a ese deseo. Si sucumbía, no iba a parar y entonces Harry jamás se dormiría.

Evitaba pensar en la imagen del rostro de James con los ojos abiertos sorprendido, su cuerpo en un ángulo extraño sobre la escalera. Tampoco quería pensar en el cuerpo inerte de Lily, recostado boca abajo, que no despertaba al llamado desesperado de Harry desde su cuna. Era tan real que parecía imposible. No fue hasta que Hagrid se llevó a Harry con Dumbledore que se permitió a sí mismo desgarrarse. Abrazó a James mientras lloraba y tuvo el incontrolable deseo de hacerle un último favor, aunque estuviera muerto. Por eso, con su varita levitó el cadáver de James aún tibio y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Harry. Allí, lo recostó junto a Lily y cerró sus ojos.

Por alguna razón, la bruja ya tenía los párpados cerrados y parecía que dormía. Se quedó unos minutos allí, acariciando su largo y suave cabello. Su instinto le había dicho que debía cazar a Peter, despedazarlo con sus propias manos. Él había sido el traidor, él era el espía, no Remus. Su corazón se apretó aún más al pensar en el error que había cometido al desconfiar de su otro mejor amigo. Los prejuicios con los que había crecido hasta antes de entrar a Hogwarts habían tomado control de su mente. No sabía si Remus lo perdonaría también por eso.

Pero no. Había dejado que los aurores se encargaran de Pettigrew. Harry era más importante. También habían ido a buscarlo a él. Lo encontraron ahí mismo sentado en la escalera del jardín en la casa destruida en Godric's Hollow. Ni siquiera lo llevaron al ministerio. Lo interrogaron allí mismo. Usaron legeremancia con él, veritaserum y le extrajeron los recuerdos en los que se veía que habían cambiado el guardián del Encantamiento Fidelius. Completamente diferente a como él era, no opuso resistencia. No tenía fuerzas. Estuvo horas en la madrugada esperando ahí mismo mientras en el ministerio resolvían su participación en el asesinato de los Potter. Dentro de la casa se preparaban para retirar los cuerpos de sus mejores amigos.

-Por favor, no los separen- había dicho con la voz ronca, desgastada de tanto gritar mientras lloraba unas horas antes.- Por favor, James no habría soportado permanecer lejos de Lily.

Por alguna razón, los aurores y el equipo de sanadores forenses le hicieron caso. Quizás por compasión. Quizás porque comprendían su sufrimiento. No. Nadie jamás iba a poder comprender lo que sentía.

Barty Crouch, finalmente, había decidido que las pruebas presentadas por Sirius Black eran suficientes y contundentes para inculpar a Pettigrew y había ordenado su inmediata captura. Entonces, al dejarlo los aurores, decidió ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Necesitaba estar con Harry. Él era su padrino, era la última promesa que podía cumplir a James, al niño que creyó y confío en él desde el primer día cuando se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, a pesar de ser un Black. Al hombre que lo salvó a los dieciséis años, aceptándolo como un hermano en la casa de sus padres cuando tuvo que escapar. No. Debía proteger al hijo de su mejor amigo. Hijo que ahora sería propio, ya que su padre no estaría más.

Dumbledore le había dicho que Harry debía pasar lo que quedaba de noche con sus tíos muggles, Vernon y Petunia Dursley, que aún no sabían exactamente lo que había ocurrido y, aunque Lord Voldemort al parecer realmente había sido derrotado, los mortífagos seguían escondidos. Y que al día siguiente, él mismo regresaría a Privet Drive y le entregaría a Harry. Que iría al ministerio y activaría todos los protocolos por ser su padrino para que pudiera quedar bajo su tutela. Por eso, Sirius pasó toda la noche transformado en Padfoot haciendo guardia afuera de la casa de la hermana de Lily. No iba a permitir que aquellos muggles que habían proclamado odiar a su amiga criaran a Harry.

Sirius no era estúpido. Sabía que toda la comunidad mágica conocería el nombre de Harry Potter y que no sería un niño que pasaría desapercibido. Sabía que correría un grave peligro hasta que el ministerio no capturara a todos los mortífagos. Y quizás toda su vida. Pero él estaría ahí para criarlo, protegerlo y educarlo. Desde que llegó a Godric's Hollow hacía dos noches, supo que su vida cambiaría radicalmente: se acabarían las noches de juerga, las noches entreteniéndose con una u otra bruja.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el salón de su apartamento. Aquel departamento que él había comprado para vivir una juventud muy distinta a la que tenía por delante. Ser padrino ya no se reduciría a jugar los fines de semana y comprar regalos. Y Harry, de alguna manera, lo intuía. Petunia les había dicho a él y a Dumbledore que había llorado toda la noche y Sirius pensó que se debía al dolor de su frente con esa cicatriz aún fresca. Pensó también que era por estar en un lugar desconocido y ahora que se quedaría con él definitivamente, se calmaría. Pero no y era tan evidente que Sirius no sabía cómo lograr que dejara de llorar porque el dolor que Harry sentía era el mismo que él tenía: Harry quería estar en brazos de su madre mientras su padre lanzaba humo de colores con su varita. Harry quería quedarse dormido en los brazos de su madre después de amamantar. Harry quería dormirse en los brazos de su padre después de jugar con él.

Pero Harry jamás volvería a sentir el perfume de su madre. Jamás iba a volver a sentir el calor de sus brazos acunándolo. Nunca más escucharía el latido de su corazón mientras se quedaba dormido. Nunca más escucharía la risa de James mientras jugaba con él, ni los besos que le daba en la frente mientras lo tenía en brazos. Nunca más su padre lo montaría en sus hombros para jugar por la casa.

Sirius dejó de pensar en eso. Prefirió pensar que James y Lily estaban en alguna misión para la Orden y él debía cuidar a Harry, al menos momentáneamente, para sobrevivir. Harry seguía llorando y él sólo lo apretaba más a su cuerpo. Le dolía el pecho, le dolían los brazos, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía la espalda. Sabía que el llanto podía ser peor, pero una parte de él sabía que Harry sabía quién era. Harry sabía que él era Sirius, que él era Padfoot, era sólo que Harry quería a James y a Lily y que no entendía por qué hacía dos noches que no aparecían para estar con él.

Se sentó en el sillón y puso a Harry sobre su regazo. El niño de un año lo miró un poco más calmado, hipaba. Sirius vio sus ojos verdes abnegados en lágrimas que lo miraban con atención. Ahora más que nunca pensaba que Harry tenía los ojos de Lily. Era doloroso mirarlo y saber que sólo un par de ojos verdes lo miraría el resto de su vida y no dos, como solía ser.

-Harry, vivirás conmigo ahora- comenzó. Su voz sonaba extraña, ajena a él.- Soy Padfoot, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Adfoo'- repitió Harry estirando su pequeña mano y atrapando un mechón de pelo de Sirius.

-Sí, ése soy yo.

-¿Mamá?

-No, Harry, mamá no está, ¿vale?- se le apretó el pecho cuando se escuchó a sí mismo decir esas palabras. Harry parpadeó, sin comprender.

-¿Mamá?- repitió, un poco más fuerte.

-No, Harry, mamá no…- Harry comenzó a llorar otra vez. Sirius suspiró, estresado.- Harry, no me hagas esto, ¿vale?

_Las nubes de humo, Padfoot, las nubes de colores_, escuchó la voz de James sonando en su cabeza. Sonó tan clara que por un momento pensó que su amigo estaba de pie detrás de él y no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para buscarlo, pero no lo encontró. Suspiró, abatido, mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo y, luego de dejar a Harry sentado en el sillón, se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer las nubes de colores que James hacía.

Harry siguió llorando varios segundos más, pero al ver las nubes de todos los colores que salían una tras otra de la varita de su padrino, comenzó a reír mientras intentaba atraparlas. Sirius nunca se había sentido más aliviado al escuchar la risa de Harry.

De pronto, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

Se giró bruscamente y cogió al niño en brazos. Harry aún se reía. Las lágrimas sólo eran retazos en sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sólo había una persona que podía cruzar las barreras de protección que había puesto y llegar a tocar la puerta, pero esa persona estaba muy lejos de Londres.

-Padfoot, ábreme, soy Remus- dijo la voz de su amigo.

Por un momento sintió que su pecho se llenaba de alegría, pero luego recordó que ellos no hablaban hacía muchas semanas. Él había pensado que el hombre lobo era el espía, pero una parte de él nunca había estado del todo convencida. La parte que debió escuchar con mayor atención.

-¡¿Cómo sé que eres tú?!- espetó.

-¿Quieres que cuente en voz alta todas las veces que te descubrí por diferentes rincones del castillo liándote con alguna chica mientras yo hacía mi ronda como prefecto? Porque, sinceramente, son escenas que preferiría olvidar- dijo la voz cansada de Remus Lupin.

Sirius se rió, no pudo evitarlo. El agobio que sentía hacía dos días se hizo un poco más liviano mientras agitaba su varita y abría la puerta a la distancia. Él y Harry miraron cómo Remus Lupin entraba al apartamento y, mientras cerraba la puerta, los buscaba con la mirada hasta toparse con ellos. Entonces Sirius no pudo más.

Su risa se transformó rápidamente en un llanto desgarrador y las piernas le flaquearon, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo mientras dejaba a Harry en el sillón sin mirar. Sintió que Remus corría hacia él y se ponía de rodillas, sus brazos lo sostenían con fuerza.

-¡Es mi culpa, Remus! ¡Es mi culpa!- gritaba Sirius, tapándose la cara con las palmas de las manos mientras enredaba los dedos en su largo cabello.

-No, Sirius, no lo es, fue Peter, Peter es el único culpable- dijo Remus, con la voz cansada a la vez que envolvía a Black en un abrazo fuerte. Se escuchaba débil.- Dumbledore me lo ha explicado todo.

Sirius levantó su rostro para mirar a su amigo y pudo ver las profundas ojeras que tenía, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El exacto reflejo de la destrucción que él mismo sentía.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Moony?- inquirió mirándolo, sollozando.- No sé qué hacer sin James.

Remus se acercó a Harry y lo tomó en sus brazos. Harry, al parecer, se había asustado cuando Sirius había comenzado a llorar y se hundió fuertemente en el pecho de Lupin.

-Continuar, Padfoot, tenemos que continuar- dijo el licántropo mientras suspiraba, acomodándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda contra el sillón.- Es lo que Lily y James hubieran querido. Tenemos que hacerlo, Harry aún está aquí.

-No sé si pueda…

-Podrás- reafirmó Remus, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius.- Además, no estarás solo, ¿dónde me vas a dejar a mí?

-Pero… yo pensé… ¡Remus, yo pensaba que tú eras el espía!- espetó Black, la culpa se reflejaba en su voz y en su expresión.

-Lo sé, Sirius, pero yo pensaba que el espía eras tú- reconoció y miró al suelo.

Sirius se rió sin ganas, pero su risa sonó como un lamento estrangulado en su garganta.

-¿Por qué fuimos tan idiotas?

-No podemos hacer nada más, Padfoot. Harry nos necesita.

Sirius lo miró. Sabía que Remus estaba sufriendo, podía leer toda su actitud corporal. Lo conocía desde los once años y sabía cuando su amigo estaba mal, cuando sufría en silencio por su licantropía, aún después de que ya le hubieran dicho que no les importaba.

-Voy a vivir con Harry aquí por mientras- dijo de pronto. Su cabeza comenzando a funcionar otra vez, aunque fuera de modo automático.- Harry necesita estabilidad.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

-Debes venir a vivir aquí- sentenció Sirius, mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres el único al que Harry conoce además de mí y ya ha perdido a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Necesita vernos todo el tiempo. Ya sé que jamás vamos a poder reemplazarlos, Moony, no quiero hacer eso, pero sólo nos tiene a nosotros.

Remus pareció reflexionar las palabras de su amigo.

-Moony…-dijo Harry. Remus bajó la vista para observar al hijo de sus mejores amigos mirándolo con inocencia, ajeno a la nueva situación en que se encontraba.

-Tienes razón- aceptó con resolución.

-Luego compraré una casa más grande. Harry ya tiene más de un año y crecerá rápido, necesitará espacio. Este piso se hará pequeño.

-Padfoot, espera- lo interrumpió Lupin, tratando de atajar su verborrea. Sirius lo miró impaciente. El rostro de Remus reflejaba la misma angustia que él sentía.- Sirius, estás yendo muy rápido. Tenemos que hacernos cargo primero del funeral de James y Lily.

-¿El…el funeral?- la voz se le quebró. De alguna manera, seguía olvidando el porqué de todos los planes que estaba haciendo.

-Sus cuerpos están en San Mungo aún. Están examinando si tienen algún rastro de artes oscuras- explicó Remus, suspirando.- Después de todo, Voldemort acaba de ser derrotado en esa casa.

-¿Qué harán con Harry?- preguntó, de pronto, asustado porque le quitaran el último lazo que lo unía a James.

-Nada. Dumbledore ha dejado bastante claro que Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es un niño de un año, después de todo, por Merlín.

Sirius asintió mientras observaba a Harry, quien se había quedado dormido en los brazos del hombre lobo y respiraba tranquilamente. Quizás comenzaba a sentirse mejor al tenerlos a ambos allí.

-Tenemos que comprar muchas cosas, Remus. Aquí no tengo nada para Harry. No tenemos juguetes, ni ropa, ni…

-Sirius- volvió a interrumpirlo Remus. Recostó a Harry con cuidado en el sillón y con su varita, transformó un cojín en una manta. Luego puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del animago- ¿Le has cambiado los pañales durante el día?

-Sí, lo he hecho.

-¿Ha tenido fiebre?

-No.

-¿Ha comido algo?

-Sólo le he dado leche caliente cada ciertas horas, Remus, no sé qué más hacer- habló angustiado.- Creo que Lily y James ya habían comenzado a darle comidas más sólidas.

-Vale, lo has estado haciendo bien- Remus miró a Sirius un momento atentamente antes de hablar otra vez: -Nunca te había escuchado hablar así.

-Jamás pensé que tendría que hacerlo- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Remus podía ver la pena que cubría todo su cuerpo.- Pero James es mi hermano. Me adoptó en su casa cuando yo abandoné a mi familia y ahora su hijo me necesita. No voy a fallarle en la misión más importante que me dio.

-Mañana nos encargaremos de comprar las cosas para Harry- hizo una pausa el licántropo antes de agregar: -Sirius, ya sé que no tengo dinero, pero por mientras encuentro un trabajo, vas a tener que…

-¡Y que lo digas, Moony! Yo cubriré todos los gastos, los de Harry, los tuyos y los míos.

Remus suspiró.

-Creo recordar las tiendas en las que Lily compraba las cosas para Harry en Diagon Alley. Mañana puedo ir yo y tú te quedas aquí con él. No creo que sea buena idea aún que lo vean en lugares públicos.

Sirius asintió. Sus ojos miraban el suelo.

-Tengo miedo, Remus.

El tono de su voz tan vulnerable conmovió al licántropo y estuvo a punto de quebrarse más de lo que ya estaba. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta. Y según Dumbledore, era probable que el amor infinito que sentía por Harry haya salvado a su hijo. Parecía surrealista, pero al mismo tiempo tan evidente. Todo sonaba tal cual a lo que era Lily. Y James. Protegiendo a su familia, a sus amigos desde que era un niño. Era obvio el motivo que explicaba por qué él había muerto primero.

-Yo también, Sirius. Pero juntos podremos lograrlo.

El animago levantó la mirada rápidamente. El tono de voz que había usado Remus alertando su instinto. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Remus lo miraba.

-Moony, necesito saber si…

-Lamento haber tardado tanto- comenzó el otro sin apartar su mirada de los ojos grises.- Debí habértelo dicho antes, tú siempre me lo has demostrado y yo me comporté como…

Entonces Sirius, sin querer escuchar ni una sola sílaba más, se inclinó rápidamente hacia adelante y besó a Remus. Sus labios se entreabrieron para él y sintió que sus manos subían y se enredaban en sus largos mechones de pelo.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que esto había ocurrido. Estaban terminando su vida en Hogwarts y la guerra se presentaba ante ellos como un enemigo al que derrotar fuera de las paredes del castillo que los mantenía seguros. Las misiones de la Orden, la inseguridad, el miedo, la pena, la rabia, todo eso los había alejado de golpe. Remus y sus viajes largos con los hombres lobo y su obsesión con mantener a Sirius lejos por protegerlo y por sentir que no valía, finalmente habían desarrollado una desconfianza en el animago que había tenido un desenlace oscuro e irreversible.

Era un beso desesperado, intenso, ambos luchaban por dominarlo, todo labios, todo lengua. Sirius acercó aún más su cuerpo a Remus y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ese beso, y la verdad es que en realidad estaba muy cerca de ser así. Aunque habían pasado varios años, sus cuerpos tenían memoria y pronto sus labios se movían sincronizados, adivinando los movimientos del otro unos segundos antes, sus cabezas moviéndose al mismo tiempo en un entendimiento silencioso. El tiempo se había detenido y, por unos minutos, Sirius se dejó llevar antes de volver a recordar que los merodeadores jamás serían nuevamente cuatro. Un frío gélido cubrió su corazón dolorosamente y tuvo que soltar los labios de Lupin, suspirando.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurró Remus, apoyando su frente en la del otro.

-Moony…- comenzó mirándolo.- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú con todo esto? Necesito saber, necesito que me digas exactamente qué soy yo para ti…No quiero…no puedo…no podré sobrevivir a otro golpe…James…Prongs ya no está…yo…

-Te amo, Padfoot- interrumpió el ojimiel, poniendo sus manos sobre ambos lados de su cara y alejándose para mirarlo.- Siempre te he amado. Yo…lamento haberme alejado, tenía miedo y con esta guerra, creí que podrían atacarte por estar conmigo… Después de todo, para los mortífagos soy un hombre lobo enamorado de un traidor a la sangre y tú eres…

-Te amo- dijo Sirius.

Había pensado que no iba a escuchar nunca más la voz de Remus dirigiéndose a él con tanto amor. De alguna forma, sus palabras aliviaron levemente la angustia que invadía su pecho y dolía. Sollozó y Lupin sollozó con él, ya no pudiendo retener más la pena que sentía. Sirius se acercó a él y lo abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, mientras Remus lo imitaba. Se sostuvieron así unos minutos más, asimilando que iban a tener que sostenerse mutuamente durante mucho tiempo más, cada mañana, cada anochecer.

-¿Sabes qué, Padfoot?-susurró Remus y Sirius podría jurar que estaba sonriendo levemente contra su hombro.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho para hacer sentir orgullosos a James y Lily, donde quiera que estén.

Sirius sonrió tristemente también y se apartó del amor de su vida unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Los voy a echar de menos, demasiado, todos los días de mi vida- susurró Black, suspirando para controlarse.- Ya los echo de menos.

-También yo…

Harry se movió sobre el sillón mientras dormía y Sirius decidió cargarlo entre sus brazos mientras se ponía de pie. El pequeño se acomodó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino sin despertar.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir…¿vienes a dormir conmigo? ¿Con nosotros?- se corrigió el ojigris rápidamente estirando una mano hacia el otro, que también se había puesto de pie.

Remus tomó su mano y dejó que Sirius lo guiara hasta su habitación. Sabía que el corto camino entre el salón y el cuarto de Sirius sería un rito de iniciación para esta nueva etapa. Al llegar, se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y la ropa, dejándola amontonada a los pies de la cama, y se metió bajo las sábanas en su ropa interior y la camiseta. Sirius recostó a Harry junto a Remus, quien lo arropó mientras el animago lo imitaba antes de acostarse en el otro extremo del colchón.

Recostados de lado, sus cuerpos frente a frente, observaron al pequeño Harry dormir boquiabierto y recostado sobre su abdomen entre el espacio que había entre los dos. Este niño que estaba destinado a lucir exactamente igual a su padre, a excepción de sus brillantes ojos verdes heredados de su madre, permanecía ignorante frente a todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Sabían que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre y, como una broma cruel del destino, la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos los había acercado nuevamente. Era lo que James y Lily hubieran querido, que ambos volvieran a estar juntos, que dejaran de desconfiar el uno del otro, que se amaran como cada uno merecía ser amado. Y ahora Harry iba a crecer con ellos. Podría haber sido mucho peor, lo sabían.

Una paz que había sido tan lejana de encontrar parecía haber llegado, aunque fuera a un alto precio. El mundo mágico estaba a salvo. Se miraron una última vez sintiéndose un poco menos miserables ahora que estaban allí los dos juntos. Ambos estiraron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos en el medio del edredón mientras cerraban sus párpados. Era el comienzo de su nueva vida, con una tragedia imposible de dimensionar aún, pero lograrían salir adelante. Se lo debían a ellos mismos, a James, a Lily y por sobre todo, a Harry.


End file.
